


Inspiration in All the Odd Places

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuri and Viktor have a talk about the upcoming year and what transpired in the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelinxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/gifts).



> A request/prompt fic from my tumblr~ A request for a Yuri and Viktor moment post season 1. Small ficlet with a little bit of conversation, probably to be expanded on later.

“Are you upset that I’m coming back to skate, Yura?” They were the first ones at the rink; Yuuri was in Hasetsu still, finishing up his affairs and preparing to move to St. Petersburg and the rest of their rinkmates were coming in about an hour, but Yuri had grabbed him early in the morning and dragged him out to the rink.

Yuri glared at him, tightening his laces with more aggression than was strictly necessary at such a stupid question. “Can you keep up with the younger skaters?” he mocked lightly. “I mean, you spent months training someone _else_. How long will it take for you to get back into shape?”

“I was never out of shape,” Viktor protested. “How do you think I kept Yuuri in shape?” he knew that Yuri had a point, though—it was one thing to go through the routines that someone else would perform, but another to prepare his own and make sure he could pull them off flawlessly.

“Idiot,” Yuri rolled his eyes at his light-hearted words, pushing onto the ice with a smooth glide, despite the bite in his words. His aggression went into his skating, but not at the start of a practice and as always, he felt more honest on the ice and _especially_ with no busybodies popping from behind barriers or lockets to stick their noses in his business. “You know what I mean.”

“So you are upset?” Viktor’s voice went quieter, more serious and Yuri gave him a sideways look at Viktor started his practice routine of figures, mindless figure eights and turns. “Would you have rather I have stayed retired?” he asked. “You seemed angry about that choice as well. I think I still have the bruises from you kicking me.”

“No, you idiot—I…” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to articulate his words without losing his temper. He was getting better at that, but it was still a struggle. “You were giving up and that’s different from just … quitting. You weren’t even thinking about your career and everything you did.” He faced Viktor directly. “I was supposed to compete with _you_ in my senior debut.”

“I…” Viktor bit his lip, obviously trying to think of what to say to that and with the intense look that Yuri was giving him, he deserved honesty. “I wasn’t enjoying myself anymore,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I had a few friends, but everyone was… always looking. Everyone had high expectations and no one thought I could do anything but always win, win win.”

“Your life was so hard,” Yuri snapped. “Wow, what a struggle, always winning gold medals and you doing shit to earn it.” Really, he was making it sound like a _struggle?_  

“You know better, Yura,” Viktor sounded disappointed in the response. “There was no challenge or fun in it. I did not want to end my season by doing nothing fun anymore. I still loved ice skating, but…” he shrugged and skated backwards, Yuri keeping up with him easily. “Even with you coming in to skate and challenge me, there was still a lot missing.” He grinned and spread his arms to encompass all of what Yuri had done so far.  "You had fire and determination, but you were overconfident. You—I could have beat easily.“

“I beat your short program _world record_ ,” Yuri said in astonishment. “How do you think that I wouldn’t be able to beat you?”

“That was without me skating and creating a new routine to face you,” Viktor teased. “If I was skating, would you have just been like everyone else?”

“Like hell,” Yuri snorted at the very idea that he would have let Viktor just slide because of his reputation alone. He admired the older skater, but not that much. “We’ll see about that next season,” Yuri rolled his eyes at the smug tone that Viktor adopted. “I won gold younger than you ever did, old man.”

“You have also made more connections to enhance your skating than I ever have, Yuri,” Viktor’s moves weren’t as smooth as they had been a year ago. “I’m jealous,” he teased. “You found that there is life outside of skating at only fifteen.”

“What are you talking about?” Yuri eyed him. “We were talking about you skating and your almost miserable end to a career, not if I learned how to make a friend.”

“You made a friend?” Viktor’s eyes widened at Yuri’s blush and how he opened his mouth to give a vehement denial. He tapped his finger against his mouth. “I know it is not me; to you—we are not friends.” His tone left an opening that it could eventually happen. “Is it that boy … Otabek, is it?” he asked. “He is the only one I saw you cheering for during the Grand Prix.”

“Geez, and here I thought you were only staring at katsudon,” Yuri muttered, the flush reaching his ears. “I didn’t think you noticed anything out of your little universe. So what if I made a friend? It’s not like it’s a huge deal.”

“It is, though,” Viktor said earnestly. “Even if he a figure skater as well, he will still be someone that you can talk to about something that is not ice skating. You can do things that isn’t just always practice, Yuri. It is a good thing. It will add more to your routines other than just the need to beat everyone at the competitions.”

“You’re one of those that I’m gonna beat,” Yuri promised. “You’re almost twice my age and a year out of practice. Your reputation isn’t going to let you sail through this one and I’m sure as shit not going to sit back and give you the gold medal because it’s your last year. You’re going to actually have to skate for real this time.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Yuri,” Viktor’s voice was solemn. “I look forward to being your rinkmate again and your competition.” He held out a hand and Yuri hesitated before grasping it. It wasn’t just Viktor looking down at him, it wasn’t Viktor coaching him—and not even skating on the same level.

“I hope you actually present a challenge,” Yuri’s expression matched his stubborn tone. “You better skate better than you’re doing now,” he smirked down at him. “Make it worth everyone’s while to go back to skating.” He turned his head to the side, a faint smile twitching up the corner of his mouth. “After all, don’t you have someone to skate for as well?”

He enjoyed the small, pleased smile on Viktor’s face as he swept into a more dramatic move, just in time for the other skater’s voices to echo through the tunnel leading up to the rink. He felt more relaxed around Viktor than he had before and maybe… just maybe, this season would be better than the last.


End file.
